The forbidden
by Evangeline74
Summary: The Prince Erik of Genosha had been hoping for nothing but glory and power when he came to Westchester. And young Prince Charles had been nothing more than his key to getting there. But in days that passed he became much more than that.


**This is a forbidden story. But I saw the prompt for this and no one was writing it so I knew what I had to do. Although I don't believe Prince Hans really cared Anna or Arendelle ever I believe Prince Erik did care for Charles and his kingdom at least once. So these are the reasons I was driven to write this story. One line of dialogue from the new movie but that's it.**

When Prince Erik the 13th heir to the throne came home from Westchester in chains the royal family was almost forced to greet him. Thanks to his actions there Genosha's reputation with the foreign kingdoms had been completely destroyed. His brothers pretended he was dead even more so than before. King Jakob and Queen Edie were so confused and ashamed of their youngest son's behavior. He always acted so content seemingly accepting the fact that he would never taste real power. In fact out of all his brothers he was a model prince.

When news of his engagement with a prince reached Genosha his family was so proud of him hoping that he would be successful in creating an alliance. However that changed after they learned he had tried and almost wiped out the every one of heirs. The advisor even suggested that to King Jakob to disown him to restore their honor. After all if he was gone it would cause no harm to succession line. However King Jakob thought that would worsen the crisis so he kept him.

Everyone in Genosha who knew him now hated him. He was monster, a sociopath who had manipulated an innocent little prince and tricked the people out of their goods. But no one really knew what went on in the Prince's mind. The only who knew was miles away and had no interest looking into it any longer. Prince Erik had lost everything the love and trust of a beautiful Prince and his kingdom, the hope of getting respect his family and any chance of getting any of those back. And he had lost those things for what nothing absolutely nothing.

Maybe he was wrong about that last one. He was out riding one day to get away his family's tension and constant arguing when he spotted something. Near the shoreline seemed to hold something large. He got closer and found it was the remains a ship caught in a storm. The boat was splintered beyond recognition so he could not tell which of the kingdoms it was from. The cargo of blankets, wood and even gold was spilled everywhere and some it was being taken by the waves out to sea. However there one piece of the ship's cargo that was sprawled out on a rock which when he saw it he knew where the ship had come from.

He also knew this one he would not let the sea claim. He dragged the young Prince Charles off the rock and onto his horse as they rode back the palace. He put him into his room and ordered his servants fetch some warm clothes and blankets and not to tell his parents about the discovery. As he waits for his servants to come back he stares at the unconscious disheveled Prince. His dark hair was all tangled with his beard. His pale skin was even paler than before. Only his ruby red lips stayed the same.

When his servants came back he took off his ripped wet shirt to replace it with a new one. But he couldn't help but touch his unveiled skin. It was cold but not as cold as the last time he touched. He finished changing him but as he covered him blankets the Prince woke up. The minute he recognized Erik's face he punched him.

"Good to see you too old friend" he said as he got up.

"If you think that ship was carrying my sister Queen Raven you are wrong. She is back in Westchester safe from you. So kill me if you please it won't do you any good getting back the throne" he barked bitterly.

Undeterred by this he began stroking the Prince's hair. "Why would I want to kill you with all the things you can give?" he asked.

He was quickly slapped by Charles. "Don't touch me and I have learned from our last encounter. You won't seduce me like last time. I know what real love is and it's nothing you can give" he barked.

_Are you so sure about that?_ He thought.

The first time they met he knew Charles had shown him what he felt in his heart. Erik on the other hand had only pretended to feel the same way _at first._ But by the time it was over when he was leaving he felt he lost something little more okay a lot more than the kingdom and the chance of impressing his family. He had lost whatever was left his heart to the young prince.

**Okay the first chapter people how do you like it? The rest of the story will be told in a flashback which will mostly be like the movie Frozen. I will not continue this part about Charles being shipwrecked Genosha but if anyone wants to do it contact me.**


End file.
